Pups and the Family Vacation
Future Generation After some consideration and some intense training days, the PAW Patrol all decide it's time to take their pups on a family vacation. The excitement is high, and though there are tons of rough patches in the planning, they finally get to fly out to Hawaii. Will this vacation be a tropical paradise or will unexpected troubles burst their leisurely bubble? *Original 6 PAW Patrol Members *Ryder *Katie *Tundra *Sage, Aurora, Winter *Smoky *Kailey *Trapper and Faith *Andrew *Icee *Cameron, Andrea, Slushie and Snowcone *Princess *CJ, Summer, Dylan, Shadow *Ace and Lani *Rosie *Kyla *Rosco *Rayne and Delta *Dodge *Boulder, Dozer, Garnet, Granite, Marble, Pebble *Pyro *Ash, Bia, Hershel, Smokey *Viktor *Mindy *Sterling *Fletcher *Elsie *Blitz, Camo, Crash, Soda *Harper *Huck "Ugh! That was exhausting!" ''Aurora huffed. "Captain Turbot always gets his boat stuck out near Seal Island...." She shook her head, shaking out her fur. "Hey, watch it!" Lani tried to avoid the droplets of water spraying everywhere as the pups walked towards the elevator. "I know what you mean," Sage muttered, "Chickaletta never stops flying somewhere Mayor Goodway can't reach her! Chickens in nets are kinda wild." He snickered "It wasn't that bad!" Lani grinned, wagging her tail. "But you didn't have to do anything." Aurora responded to her best friend, snickering a bit. While Ace looked over Captain Turbot for any injuries, Lani spent her time either watching for any chances to help out or was just on the sidelines watching as her friends worked. "That's also true! Anyway...We should get back upstairs.. I just want to watch some Apollo!" Lani responded, crowding into the elevator. When the doors opened, their parents, the rest of the other pups, and Ryder were gathered in the middle of the room, and they turned to look at the four pups that just wandered inside. "What's....What's up?" Sage grinned sheepishly, tail wiggling a bit, hoping for some exciting news, or hoping they weren't in trouble. "Well...We've just been discussing something..." Rocky smiled at his son, whose tail started wagging even faster. Aurora piped up, noticing her sister's excited face as she sat next to their mother. "What is it??" "We decided you pups needed a bit of a break..." Ryder smiled. "''Aaaaanndd...?" Lani questioned, lifting her ear a little bit as Ryder gave a dramatic pause. "Spit it out!" "Lani!" Skye scolded, shaking her head slightly before she gave her daughter a small, playful smile. Lani shrunk back a little bit, chuckling anxiously. "Heh...Sorry Mama...." Ryder laughed, going over to rub the pup's head. "It's okay, Lani!" "What's the news, Ryder?" Ace smiled, wagging his tail as fast as Sage was. Ryder smiled and threw his hands up in excitement, watching as the pups wiggled in glee and in anticipation. "We're going on a vacation to Hawaii!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The weeks felt like they had dragged by as the pups anticipated their leaving day- but finally the moment came. "Woo hoo!" Sage barked in pure excitement, racing around in circles. "This is gonna be awesome!!" He cheered, howling in delight. "Hope you guys have fun!" Kyla chuckled. "Sorry Rubble and I can't come, but the puppies are too young to travel just yet..." She smiled as the older pups went over to the fluffy bed in the corner, giving the six tiny puppies farewell nuzzles. "Yeah, But we'll keep an eye on things for ya!" Rubble winked, then smiled at the bigger Rottweiler next to him. Rosco smiled and nodded, patting Rubble on the back. "You bet....We'll keep the Lookout safe and sound.." "And we'll try our best to help with any missions!" Rayne and Delta barked in unison, then laughed a bit as Kailey gave them both noogies. "Be good, boys." She smiled at her younger brothers, grinning as her pups raced over to nuzzle them. "Bye Uncle Rayne! Bye Uncle Delta!" Trapper smiled as they gave him and his sister a big hug. "You sure you're okay with watching Dodge while we're away, Kyla?" Kailey murmured, looking graciously at the big rottie. "Oh of course~ I've got enough milk to spare, i'll keep an eye on the little guy." She smiled reassuringly as Smoky gently lowered Dodge into the basket. He immediately squeaked as he was put down, looking up at his mother, but then cuddled next to little Marble as the other young puppies yipped and squirmed towards the warmth of Kyla's belly. They were able to move around and had their eyes open, but were still too young to go out on their own, let alone a vacation. "Alright everypup! time to gather into the PAW Patroller! The plane leaves in a few hours so we need to get to the Airport as fast as we can!" Ryder and Katie called from the front of the vehicle. Everyone gathered into the Patroller and started waving to their friends as they prepared to launch. The wheels started to move as Ryder prepared to head off "Wait! Wait!" a small voice cried, running as fast as she could with a stuffed animal dangling in her jaw. "Don't leave me!" Winter cried out as she rushed to get into the Patroller. Ryder stopped quickly and opened the door for the tiny gray pup. "Oh, Winter! I told you to be ready!" Tundra breathed in relief as her smallest pup scrambled to the seat next to her. "You scared me!" "S...Sorry Mom!! I forgot Lumi!!" She panted as she clutched onto the toy that Rocky had made for her. Rocky hugged her close, smiling. Winter leaned into her father as she cuddled the soft plush. "It's alright sweetheart, we're just glad you made it safe and sound! You'll have fun in Hawaii, I just know it." Rocky grinned, giving the puppy a lick to the forehead, making her giggle. "Alright Daddy!" Winter smiled with glee, starting to chatter a bit with the other pups as they prepared for their first ever vacation. After getting to the airport and checking in their multitude of luggage, they started rushing to their airport gate, the puppies yipping and yelping in excitement. "I'm glad Mom and Dad let me come with you guys!" Pyro smiled happily, sitting next to Faith in the waiting area. "Though i'm kinda sad that my new siblings couldn't come..." "It's okay~" Faith giggled, leaning against the doberman pup, causing him to blush. "I'm just glad you're here!" "I wish Destiny could have come..." Trapper pouted. "But she had to help her Uncle and Halo prepare for some new pups and dogs coming into the Sanctuary..." Sage smiled and nudged his cousin. "No worries, lil cuz! You can hang out with me and the others!" His tail wagged in excitement as he looked out the window, whining in anticipation as the planes flew in and out of the runways, searching for the one for their terminal. "Do we have to fly?" Marshall whined, leaning into Rosie as his pups giggled and hugged onto him. "Yeah, dad!" Smokey grinned, wagging his puffy tail. "How else would we get there?" Bia giggled, nuzzling against her father's leg. Ryder chuckled and reached over to Marshall and scratched his ears, trying to calm down the anxious Dalmatian. "Sorry Buddy, I don't know if the PAW Patroller can travel throught that much water." Marshall let out another groan, nuzzling uncomfortably into his wife- who just chuckled and nuzzled him comfortingly. "Dad.....I'm kinda hungry..." Aurora frowned, tugging on Rocky's arm a bit. "Is there anywhere we can get food?" "Hm...I think so..." Rocky grinned, standing up. "We'll be right back, Snowpup." Rocky smiled, nuzzling Tundra before leading the bouncing Aurora to the food court. "Hurry back!" Ryder shouted, "The plane is arriving soon!" "We'll try!" Rocky shouted back over his shoulder, leading his daughter over to the crowded court. "Wait! Uncle Rocky! Can I come??" Trapper shouted, racing after his Uncle. "That okay with you, Smokes?" Rocky smiled, looking at his brother. Smoky nodded and waved his paw. "Sure sure! Just bring me some fries!" "Will do! C'mon Trap~" Rocky grinned as Trapper joined his cousin and Uncle on their quest for nutrients. Aurora whimpered as she saw the huge lines for every food stand. "Aw man...This is going to take forever!" "Ah we'll be fine." Rocky chuckled, ruffling the fur on the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. Just play I-Spy with me to pass the time." Aurora giggled and held onto her dad's leg. "Alright! I spy with my little eye....something...." The three started spotting random objects around the airport as the line dragged along, but after about 20 minutes the three finally got to their turn. "Finally!" Aurora gasped, "I was running out of things to spy!" Rocky laughed and nuzzled her and Trapper before looking at the woman. "Three double cheeseburger combos please. and another side of large fries." The woman stared in a bit of shock at the sight of talking dog, obviously a new employee to the Adventure Bay Airport, but nevertheless she rung them up and called back to the frycook. "For here or to go...?" She murmured, looking at Rocky as he placed his paws against the counter. "Uhm...." "ROCKY!!" "Hm? Rocky turned to see his mate waving him down in a panic, Ryder, Katie, and the other pups were nowhere in sight. Last call for those boarding Flight 322! Rocky yelped, turning to the cashier frantically. "Make that to go please!!" As soon as the bag was available, Rocky scooped the pups onto his back, grabbed the take-out in his mouth and made a mad dash to the terminal. "Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot SHOOT!!" He yelled in his mind as he raced by the flight attendant in a blur, bolting with Tundra to their seats on the plane before the woman closed the door. He made sure Aurora and Trapper got situated in their seats before giving them their meals, and giving his brother his fries. Panting and out of breath, Rocky let out a loud sigh as he slid into his seat in exhaustion. He chuckled sheepishly as he noticed the annoyed glares of some other passengers seated on the plane. "Heh...." He shrugged, giving an anxious smile. "Hey....We told you we'd try!" "Hey!" Smoky barked, looking at his brother. "You forgot the Ketchup!!" Rocky glared at his brother, reaching into the take-out bag and chucked a few of the packets at the smaller mixed-breed. "You're welcome for the fries!" ''(Scene Change: Smoky's Badge) After a long few hours, the plane landed safely at the airport, much to Marshall's relief. The PAW Patrol, Ryder, and Katie lumbered off the plane, searching for their luggage. Before long they had all their belongings and were on a shuttle towards their hotel so they could check into their rooms. It took Ryder a while to find a good Hotel that allowed pups, but after hearing of the good work they've done, he found a nice one near the beach. "Keep close, pups!" Princess shouted to her boys as Shadow and Dylan raced off of the bus like a blur. "But mom!" Shadow shouted, "I wanna explore!" "Not yet." Princess scolded, ushering her sons back over to her. "We don't know where we're at yet, so stay close until we're familiar with everything." Shadow pouted and sighed, sticking close to his brother as Summer stuck close to her father like glue as they clambered off the bus and towards the hotel room. One by one the older dogs got in line to get their room keys, while the pups waited in the lobby. Sage tried his best not to race out the door to the beach, excited from the moment he looked out he plane window. "The water looks so nice!" The young pup howled with anticipation, "I wanna try to go surfing!" "Me too!" Aurora beamed, "We never have a chance to learn because of all the missions...But now all we have is leisure time, i'm sure Uncle Zuma will help teach us!" "Well count me out..." Shadow chuckled nervously, "I'm just gonna soak up the sun and make sandcastles!" Winter giggled and leaned into Ace. "Will you find seashells with me??" She grinned, wagging her tail happily as she looked at the german shepherd mix. Ace blushed and smiled, nodding his head. "Sure!" "Alright kids, this way!" Chase called from where he was, waving his paw towards the elevators. "Yay!" Winter moved to get off the chair, then grasped beside her for Lumi. That's when her eyes widened in terror. She spun towards the chair, noticing the lack of her favorite stuffed companion. "L..Lumi..?" She gasped, then looked towards the glass doors. "No!!" Winter raced outside, but it was too late... The bus was driving away... She cried out and started to race after it, but was suddenly caught by the scruff by her dad. "NO NO NO NO!!! LUMI- LUMI!!!" Winter squirmed and sobbed in her father's grasp as he brought her inside, obviously looking a bit frazzled. "Winter what's the matter with you?! You almost ran into the street!" Rocky barked, then noticed his daughter's distraught face, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Daddy I left Lumi on the buuuuss!" Winter sobbed, ears folded back tightly against her head. "Oh- oh no! Oh honey i'm sorry!" Rocky frowned, nuzzling her close. "Tell you what....Daddy will go find Lumi, you go with mommy and your siblings into the room, okay...?" Winter sniffled, hugging tightly onto Rocky's leg. "P...Promise...?" "I promise..." Rocky nodded, giving her a hug before sending her off to Tundra, still sniffing and crying. Rocky gave her a warm smile and then raced out of the hotel, after the shuttle that was disappearing around the corner. Upstairs in the room, Tundra was trying her best to console her youngest pup. "Shhh shh....It's alright sweetheart.....Daddy will find Lumi..." Winter just nodded silently and clung into her mother's chest fur, snuggling into the fluff. Tundra sighed and rubbed her back as she heard a few knocks on the door. "Yes?" "Hey Tundra, it's Chase.." "I'll get it mom!" Sage stood up and used his sister to reach the handle. The door swung open and revealed Chase, Viktor, Sterling, Ace, and Lani. "Hi guys!" "Hey guys!" Lani smiled, then noticed Winter. "Is she going to be okay?" "Yeah she'll be fine in a while..." Aurora frowned, looking a bit concerned towards her younger sister. "But in the meantime, what are you guys up to?" "Skye and Mindy aren't feeling well, so they're staying in the room. Probably something they ate on the plane." Viktor answered the young husky mix. "We were gathering up the rest of the kids to go down to the beach, do you want to join us?" "Can we mom, please?" The two pups shifted their attention to their mother, who was licking their sister's forehead comfortingly. "Of course, just stay close to the adults, okay? We don't need anyone getting lost." Tundra responded, keeping Winter close to her as she sniffled. "Can I stay with you Auntie Tundra?" Ace murmured, walking inside and jumping onto the bed to nuzzle into Winter. Tundra smiled softly and nodded, letting him in next to her. "Sure dear...The rest of you go have fun." "We will mom! Be back soon- love you!" The duo barked in sync before rushing out the door to their friends. Chase caught the door before it closed. "We'll contact you about dinner, Ryder said we're going out somewhere tonight." He smiled, patting his tag with his other paw. Tundra chuckled and nodded, cuddling the two pups. "Alright Chase. See you later. I'll go check on Skye and Mindy in a moment." "Thanks. See you later!" With that the door closed and left Tundra and Ace to soothe the distraught Winter. (Scene Change: Sage's badge) "C'mon Sage! Let's go play in the water!" Trapper grinned, pushing against the pup's back before racing around in circles. Sage laughed and watched as the younger pup bounced around him. "In a moment, Trapper! I'm almost done!" He turned his attention back to the sandcastle, molding it into the perfect shape with his paws. He admired his handiwork for a moment, then adorned the towers with a few tiny shells. He looked around him and found a tiny twig and a leaf- poking the leaf with the stick, he made a tiny flag and stuck it at the top of the castle. "Finished!" "Great! ''Now ''can we go play??" Trapper snicked, tugging on his collar gently. "Alright alright! Race you there!" Sage bolted towards the ocean as Trapper scrambled for a moment before racing after him. "Hey! Wait up!" Icee chuckled as she soaked up the sun, watching her girls playing near her while Cameron stuck to her side like glue, sandwiched between her and Andrew. "You sure you don't want to play, hun?" She murmured to her son, looking curiously at him as Andrew started to snore. "I'm good mom." He smiled, putting his head on his paws. "I'm just gonna take a nap." Icee smiled and licked his forehead before looking back towards her daughters. She counted the twins....But couldn't find Andrea. "Uhm....Girls? Where's your sister...?" ''"Help!" '' Icee spun her head to the left, hearing a slight cry. She then burst out laughing as she saw Lani and Aurora buried up to their heads in sand. The girls wiggled about, grunting and growling at Andrea as she put a few seashells on their heads and raced around them in quick circles "Aunt Icee! Andrea buried us while we were napping!!" Aurora growled, wiggling a bit in her hole, attempting to escape. Icee laughed again and got up to unbury her niece and friend. "Oh girls, i'm sorry! She's just playing...." She dusted off the two pups with her tail and nudged them towards the ocean to rinse off. "Hey mom some nice lady gave me an awesome treat and it tasted like cinnamon sugar and yum it was so soso sososososo gooood!" Icee's look of amusement then turned to slight horror. "Some lady gave you a cinnamon'' sugar''....Oh no." Icee looked over to see a little girl and her mother giving treats to some of the other animals around the beach. She then returned her attention to her daughter, who was spinning in circles after her tail. "Gonna getcha! Gonna getcha! Gonna getcha!!" Andrea chanted repeatedly as she spun around like a crazed top, drifting back and forth as she started to get dizzy. "Wooaahh.." "Andrea, hun....You need to sit do- ANDREA!" Icee yelped as Andrea suddenly dashed off, bolting straight down the beach and away from her friends and family. "Can't catch me mommy!!" She shouted and giggled like mad, her tiny paws kicking up sand as she zipped down across the shore. Icee growled and bolted after her, fur bristling in frustration. "Andrea you get back here right this moment!!" (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) Tundra quietly shifted off the bed, chuckling softly at Ace and Winter as they cuddled close, napping on the pillows. She tucked them in gently with the blanket and snuck out the door to go check on Mindy and Skye. When she finally got to their room, Skye opened the door with a nauseous look on her face. "Are you alright?" Tundra frowned, looking nervous for her friends. "You look sick...." "A little bit of an upset stomach....Must've been something we ate on the plane..." Mindy shrugged from where she was on the bed, resting on her back. "No big....We'll be fine in no time...." Skye let Tundra into the room and crawled back into bed. Tundra scooted onto the bed next to her, putting a paw to Skye's forehead. "Well good news is that you don't seem to have a fever..." "Did Rocky find Winter's t-toy yet?" Mindy stammered from her bed, closing her eyes a bit as she tried to get her mind off of the churning of her stomach. Tundra shook her head, sighing. "No...Not yet.....Ace and I finally got her to calm down, they're in my room napping....Poor dear can't sleep without Lumi so I hope Rocky finds it before dinner at least....." She pressed her paw against the golden pin on her collar, sighing a bit. She knew her husband was going to keep his word, but she didn't want him gone all day....Hopefully that bus stopped in time to see him running towards it. Tundra just shook her head and sighed, returning her focus on helping her friends try to cure their stomach-aches. Back down the hall, a few loud knocks woke Ace and Winter from their nap. Winter slowly rose from the bed and rubbed her eyes, yawning a bit. "H...Hello??" She murmured, a bit confused. "Hellooo? Is a miss Winter here?" A weird, high-pitched voice came from the other side. Winter and Ace curiously walked over, tilting their heads. "Depending on who's on the other side..." Ace said in a protective tone, standing in front of Winter and peering under the crack of the door. "It's a good friend! Her daddy made me just for her!" ''the voice replied. Ace felt a little suspicious, but opened the door anyway. There sat Lumi, his shiny eyes beaming at the two pups. He waved his paw and bounced a little bit. ''"Yay i found you again!" Winter giggled with delight when she saw the paw pressing against the stuffed animal's back. Winter and Ace turned their heads and saw Rocky pressed against the wall, smiling widely. "Daddy!! You found him!" Winter yelped happily, pouncing on him and cuddling her head against his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rocky smiled and hugged his little girl tight, giving her forehead a few licks. "Thankfully the bus stopped at another hotel down the road....It took me a while to get back the stuffed animal from a little boy who thought it was his, but a talk with his mom cleared things up...." He smiled softly, hugging her. "I wouldn't break my promise Winter..." "I knew you wouldn't, Daddy." Winter giggled and snuggled up to him, clutching the stuffed animal tightly to her. "I love you~!" Rocky chuckled softly and licked her cheek. "I love you too, my little snowflake...Now let's go find the others and join them at the beach." Tundra lifted her head as the badge dangling from her collar lit up and beeped a few times. "Hey Snowpup... I found Lumi and brought him back to Winter, i'm gonna take the kids to the beach since Chase let me know earlier that they were gonna head down there. See you soon?" ''Tundra chuckled softly at the sound of Rocky's voice, feeling relieved that he had made it back before dark. "See you soon, Ro-Ro. Mindy and Skye aren't feeling well so we're gonna rest here until dinner. Love you!" ''"Copy that, i'll see you at dinner! Love you too!" "You guys doing okay?" Tundra murmured, turning to see that Mindy and Skye were dead asleep in their beds. "...I take that as a yes..." Tundra chuckled softly and gave them a blanket before quietly slipping out to join her family and friends near the ocean. (Scene Change: Icee's Badge) ''"GET BACK HERE ANDREA!!" The older husky-wolf mix shouted angrily as she bolted after her youngest daughter. Andrea just giggled and zig-zagged through people's feet, yipping and yelping in delight as she drove out her sugar-induced craze. She dug a few holes near and there, even stopping to dive through a few sand castles. Andrea perked her ears as something caught her eye and she veered off to the side towards the side. Icee barked and raced faster towards her daughter when she realized what it was. "ANDREA!" Icee yelped in disgust and frustration as she scooped up the young pup right as she was about to dive into a sand-coated ice cream cone starting to melt in the hot sand. "Aawwww!! Maammaaaa!" Andrea whined, squirming in her mother's firm grasp on her scruff. "I just wanted some ice cream!!" "Well you would have gotten sugar-free ice cream for dessert tonight if you hadn't been a bad pup!" Icee growled through the fur clenched in her teeth. Andrea grumbled and crossed her paws in defeat, pouting her lip out as she stared around at the little kids eating popscicles and ice creams. Icee returned back to her family and friends and promptly sat down back in her spot, but made sure to keep a firm grasp with Andrea between her paws. Andrea grumbled and struggled, but started to calm down when Icee started to groom her, her sugar-high starting to fade as she slowly fades into a sleepy state. "You looked like you were having fun." Rocky chuckled as he walks over to Icee and Andrea having seen them racing around as he led the pups towards the group. Ace and Winter split off from behind him to race towards their friends and siblings excitedly, Winter happily exclaiming about Lumi being safe in the hotel room. Icee glared up at Rocky as she paused her grooming ritual. "Shut it, Rock.." Rocky laughed and shrugged his shoulders, giving her a smile. "Sorry miss grumpy tail." He smiled teasingly and walked off towards Zuma. Before he could even sit down he heard the infamous chanting of "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Rocky turned to look over his shoulder, watching Aurora as she tumbled over to him, shaking sand out of her fur. "What? What? What?" Rocky laughed, bending down to meet her nose with his. Aurora giggled and then pressed her paws against his muzzle. "You promised that you'd try to go at least a little bit into the water with us! There aren't that many waves on this beach and it's shallow even really far out! Please?? Pleeeeaaaassee?? it won't go that far up your legs!" Rocky gulped a bit and turned his gaze towards the ocean. It looked calm enough...And he certainly hated to go back on a promise. "Heh....Sure....Why not..?" Aurora howled in joy, tugging on his paw to lead him towards the water. Rocky followed the giggling puppy out into the water, treading lightly. To his surprise, it was kind of warm, relaxing. He chuckled a bit as the young pups raced over to him, splashing him and yipping happy remarks. "Yay! Uncle Rocky is in the water!!" Dylan barked in delight, splashing around him with his blue eyes shining brightly. "Don't push it, pups!" Rocky laughed, splashing them back. "I'm gonna getcha!" Sage tugged playfully on his father's tail, then ducked under the water to get his whole body wet. Rocky laughed as he resurfaced, the pups' fur covering his eyes like a mop. They spent a few minutes playing around, until Rocky heard a loud yelp behind him. In a panic he swirled around, almost knocking over the other puppies with his tail. "OW! Ow owowow!" Lani whimpered, hopping up and down in the water with her hind right leg lifted up. Rocky rushed over to her, picking her up out of the water as she kept her foot up. The other pups gasped in shock "WOAH! What's that?!" The pups gaped at the sharp, pointy, purple quills sticking out of Lani's paw. Lani shifted to stare at her paw, then howled in pain. "We need to get her over to Rosie!" Ace barked, leading the pups and his Uncle Rocky to where the female Collie laid basking in the sun with her daughter. "Aunt Rosie! Aunt Rosie!" Ace yelped, catching her attention and causing her to roll onto her stomach in alarm, hearing the panic in Ace's tone. "What? What's the matter?!" She yelped and leapt to her feet, then saw Lani's paw as she dangled from Rocky's jaw. "Oh goodness! She stepped on a sea urchin....." She announced upon closer inspection. "We need to get these out...... C'mon Rocky I brought my pup pack and a first aid kit with me just in case..... You pups go run along now...and be careful!" Ace whined as he watched his sister squirming in pain, whimpering and whining as Rosie gently touched her paw to the quills. "Poor Lani..." Dylan whimpered, wanting to help but not wanting to get in the way of Rosie and her work. "What do we do now?" "I say we play make some sandcastles for a while...." Winter spoke quietly, a bit timid to return back into the water after seeing those sharp points jutting out of her paw. "I agree with Winter..." Aurora and Shadow nodded in agreement, Shadow definitely spurred away from the Water for the rest of the trip. As if he had any more reason not to like going in. Sage smiled, trying to brighten the mood. "Let's have a sand castle contest then! We can see who makes the biggest and bestest castle!" "Yeah that could work!" Shadow smiled, eager to show off some construction skill. He wondered if he could make a big bulldozer like Uncle Rubble did once! "I'm in!" Trapper yipped, bouncing around in excitement. "Can I join you...?" Bia smiled timidly, walking up between Winter and Summer. "Of course~" Summer smiled encouragingly, nudging her friend gently. The rest of the pups smiled and started excitedly clearing spaces. Sage raced over to Marshall with a wide smile, giving his best puppy-dog eyes. "Uncle Marshall, will you please be the judge of our sand castle contest?" "I'd be happy to!" Marshall beamed, Ash and Smokey hopping off of his back and excitedly joining their sister in the festivities, while Hershel kept napping on Marshall's back. "Let the building begin!" An hour or so passed as the pups eagerly worked on their sandy masterpieces. Marshall walked around each piece, admiring the work the pups were doing as Hershel continued to sleep through it all. "Alright pups, time up!" All the puppies looked up from their sand castles and lined up in a row. They all grinned from ear to ear, very excited about their creations. "They all look so good!" Marshall chuckled, taking glances at everyone's castles as he started to judge them all in his head. But before Marshall could choose a winner, a huge wave crashed over the pups and their creations- melting them back into the sand. "Woah!!" Everyone yelped as they were swept a bit into surf, then left sprawled out in the sand. "Well.... I guess everypup is a winner!" Marshall laughed, giving the disappointed pups pats on the head. "For your hard work, I think we can go get ice cream. "That sounds like a good idea, Marshall." "Mom!" Sage, Winter, and Aurora grinned, bouncing over and tackling the husky into the wet sand. "You shoulda seen our castles, they were so huge!" "I did see them before the waves hit-" Tundra laughed, giving her babies nuzzles and bracing the cold, wet sand under her. "I heard from the lifeguard that the ripcurrent is getting stronger, so i think it'd be a good idea to go get ice cream while we wait for it to settle." She stood up and shook some of the muck off of her fur, looking over as Rocky and Lani started bounding towards the rest of them. "Yeah that sounds good-!" The pups agreed, "Oh Oh! Auntie Tundra! Lani stepped on a sea urchin!" Dylan piped up, pointing frantically towards the pup bounding towards them with a slight limp and a tight bandage wrapped around her paw. "What?? Oh dear- Are you alright Lani??" Tundra gasped, not wanting to report that back to Skye, but she knew the kids would most likely report it for themselves once they arrived at dinner. "Guys i wanted to tell her!" Lani pouted, but then looked back up at the husky. "I'm fine now! it still stings a little bit, but Auntie Rosie gave me some medicine to make the pain go away!" Tundra gave another chuckle, petting Lani's head. "Well ... I suppose that's good...." She smiled as Rocky gave her a nuzzle, kissing her ear. Rocky grinned and nuzzled her again, giving a goofy grin as the pups surrounded the adults with glee. "So- I heard something about Ice cream?" (Scene Change: Chase's badge) Though the ice cream shop was a bit crowded, the pups and the parents had finally made their way to the front and got their favorite flavors. Pushing through the swarm of people, they made a bee-line back towards the beach and the warmth of the sun. Icee was still sleeping near Andrea when they got back to their stuff, and the puppies happily plopped down to eat their frosty treat. "Hey! Hey PAW Patrol!" Chase perked his ears, recognizing the voice that was calling. "...Wh..." He looked around in a very slight panic, eyes widening as he saw the familiar figure bounding towards them. "No." "HEYYYY Little brother!!" Fletcher barked as he rushed over towards Chase and the others, a wide, goofy grin on his muzzle. Harper, Huck, Elsie, and the puppies were trailing behind him. "F-Fletcher?? What are you doing here?" Chase stammered, an expression of shock plastered on his face. Sure it was a family vacation....But he wasn't expecting his brother to show up! But a wave of relief hit him when he saw the puppies and his younger sister. At least it wouldn't be TOO bad.. "Well...We were just gonna stay home- but it was too boring! So we thought we'd come up to surprise you~!" Harper giggled, hugging her older brother happily. Huck just chuckled, happy to be brought along. "Lani! Ace!" Blitz, Camo, and Soda yipped happily as they all ran up, tackling their older cousins. "H-Hey Guys! O-ow careful with my paw!" Lani forced a smile as she winced, the area still very tender. "What happened?" Soda frowned, looking at the bandaging with concern. Lani just smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm okay, don't worry...I just stepped on a sea urchin- we gotta be really careful when out in the ocean! So cool that you guys are here!" "Hi Soda..!" Hershel smiled, walking up to her sluggishly, his tail wagging as he gave her a sleepy hug. "I didn't know you guys were coming." "Yeah it was a surprise!" Soda giggled, hugging him back with a blush. "urk....Hold on...." Harper lurched over and rushed over to a trash-can, her tail tucking between her legs as she looked back up, her face tinted a slight green hue. "...S..Sorry.. That's gonna be happening a bit..." "Aw Harper...Are you alright?" Fletcher frowned, "You were doing that the whole plane ride, are you still air-sick?" "No no...I'm fine." Harper chuckled, leaning into Huck. "It's just a bit of morning sickness...Since..Y'know.... I'm pregnant~" "Oh that's good," Chase smiled, "glad you're not....." Chase trailed off with his words, hers finally sinking in as something clicked in his brain. He felt his jaw drop as his eyes widened like a pair of saucers. "P...Pregnant?!" Both he and Fletcher exclaimed, their brotherly instincts kicking in once more as immediately they both turned to glare at her mate. "HUCK!" Huck pinned his ears back, seeing the look on the brother's faces was more than enough to get him to break off into a sprint. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" Fletcher snarled, bolting after him. "YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?!?!" "Oh my g- FLETCHER!! We are MARRIED!!" Harper yelped, going to rush after him, but was stopped by Elsie. "He'll be fine, just let Fletcher tire himself out." The Rottweiler laughed, shaking her head. Why she loved that thick-headed husky-shepherd she would never know, but she did. She couldn't help but laugh. "Woo hoo!" Chase and Fletcher's pups, on the other paw, were more excited than their fathers as they hugged onto Harper, tails wagging like crazy with howls of joy filling the air. "We're gonna have more cousins!!" Harper just laughed, leaning down to nuzzle them. "Yes you are! And i'm hoping they'll turn out as sweet as you guys~" "This is awesome!" Lani beamed, her tail wagging happily as she nuzzled into Harper. "We'll be the best rolemodels! I'll teach them everything!!" "I'm glad to hear!" Harper laughed, very happy that her family, aside from Fletcher, was supportive over the new family members. "Sounds like we need to celebrate!" Chase barked, patting his sister on the back. The initial brotherly anger worn away, he was now in his happy mood again. "Sorry about that, sis, you know how protective we get." "Ohhhhh yeah. I know plenty." Harper rolled her eyes, remembering the "dating shirt." "But, I love you both anyways." "Can we go now? It's too hot out here." Crash grumbled, glaring up at his parents. Elsie just scowled back at him, making him recoil slightly. "If you're going to act this way the entire vacation, young man, you're going to stay in the hotelroom with me the entire time. No TV. Nothing." "....Fine." Crash growled, looking at his paws with distain. Why did he have to be dragged along on this stupid vacation? "Well, we were going to meet Ryder for dinner, i'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you guys!" Rocky barked as he stood up again, stretching his legs out and sighing happily at the feeling of the warm sand between his toes. He could already feel himself unwinding from all the stress from continuous missions and fatherhood. It felt nice to relax! "That sounds great!" Harper beamed, clapping her paws together. "FLETCHER! ''Let Huck GO! Fletcher growled, Huck in a headlock in his arms. "But-!" "Fletcher! He is my ''HUSBAND. Let him GO." "....Fiiiiiiiinneee..." Fletcher dropped Huck to the sand, glaring at him as he scrambled over to Harper's side, hiding behind her slightly. "Alright!" Chase looked around at the group, making sure everyone was together and that their stuff was all packed up. Nothing left behind, all pups accounted for, he nodded his head. "Let's go get cleaned up at the hotel, and then we head for the Luau!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) "Wow! This is place is really cool!" The pups were scattered all over the beach, checking out all the activities and booths that were set up. Icee was attempting to stop Andrea from chewing up her lei, while the rest of the pups were exploring the different areas. Lani was eyeing the hula dancers, watching them dance with a twinkle in her eye. She was glued to the grass skirts as they swayed back and forth, and the dancing got more intense. "Yoo hooo- Lani? Earth to lanniiiii!" Ace barked, waving his paw in front of his sister's face. She just grumbled, prodding him with her paw. "I'm just gonna.. Stay here, 'k?" Ace just smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Well...Okay.. See you later!" He chased after Sage and Winter, who were making their way towards a smoothie booth. They were already starving, the smell the succulent scent of the pork that they were roasting was wafting through the air, making their stomachs growl with anticipation. They knew they weren't able to eat for a while, so they figured a smoothie would help soothe their appetite for the time being. "Heh-! Tough luck, Rocky!" Chase smirked as Rocky missed his target. The boys were competing to see who could get the bullseye with wooden spears. Rocky's completely sailed over the hay-bale, landing in the sand behind it. "Hmph-" Rocky stuck his tongue out at the German Shepherd, "Let's see you do any better!" "Watch and learn!" Chase barked, a cocky grin on his muzzle as he grabbed the spear in his jaws. He took a running start before craning his neck and launching the wooden spear towards the target. It sailed close to the painted bullseye, but landed just short of the target, sticking straight into the sand. "Oohh- that was greeaaaat." Rocky sniggered, teasing Chase as he puffed his cheeks in embarrassment. "My turn, My turn!" Marshall yipped, taking a spear in his paw. He ran forward preparing himself to launch the spear. What he didn't notice was the small turtle making his way from the sand and towards the water. The dalmatian felt his paw catch on the shell, and suddenly jolted forward. "Woah!!" ''Marshall rolled forward in the sand, the spear sailing from his paw as he did a few somersaults and landed face-first into the sand. "Woah! Marshall, are you okay?!" Rocky and Chase helped him back to his paws and helped him brush off all the sand that covered his fur. "''Puh- puh! I'm fine..Sand does not taste very good, but I'm okay!" Marshall grinned, tail wagging as he pointed to the target. "Looks like I win, guys!" Rocky and Chase stared at the bullseye in disbelief- Marshall's spear sticking straight in the middle. "Well....I'll be a monkey's uncle." Rocky laughed, shaking his head. "I guess you did!" "Nice one, Uncle Marshall!" Aurora laughed, bouncing over so she could help the turtle off of it's back. She let the turtle crawl onto her back and led it over to the water's edge, watching the waves lap at the edge of the sand. "Here you go, little guy!" She leaned back down, watching the turtle crawl away and dip into the water. "Hey daddy! when can we eat?" Aurora barked over her shoulder, looking at her father who was still trying to get his bullseye. "Not sure, sweetie, they'll call us when dinner is ready! They have a lot of food to cook- but by the smell of it, that pork definitely seems almost complete!" "I sure hope so," Aurora yipped as she bounced back over to the adults. "I'm starving!" "I'm getting a bit peckish myself." Rocky scanned the area, his eyes lighting up as he set eyes on the large booth set up a while away. Poi eating contest. "Hey Aurora, you up for a little competition?" WIP Category:Future generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Next Generation Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Family Story